This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Periodontal disease is a chronic inflammatory condition that may have a significant, negative impact on systemic conditions such as diabetes and cardiovascular disease. Previous studies have suggested that controlling oral infection and inflammation may have beneficial systemic effects. Studies have also shown that many well-recognized disorders are associated with excessive intake of dietary fat, including obesity, insulin resistance, coronary heart disease, and some forms of cancer. While intake of saturated, trans, and arachidonic fatty acids has been linked to the development of chronic disease, research shows n-3 polyunsaturated fatty acids (n-3 PUFA), specifically fish oils (e.g. Cold-water fish such as mackerel) can contribute to the prevention and treatment of disease. Dietary n-3 PUFA provides a benefit by reducing inflammation and improving antibacterial and autoimmune responses in many chronic inflammatory medical conditions. It is hypothesized that the use of n-3 PUFA as a dietary supplement could have an important impact on systemic health by reducing chronic periodontal disease and systemic inflammation either alone or when combined with periodontal therapy. This project will study the effects of dietary n-3 PUFA capsules (1000 mg t.i.d.) compared to placebo (corn/soybean oil) capsules in 200 subjects with generalized periodontitis, a condition known to have negative systemic outcomes and be associated with a hyper-inflammatory phenotype as demonstrated by elevated inflammatory cell function and elevated systemic levels of C-reactive protein (CRP). Using a randomized, double-blind, placebo controlled intervention study of 4 groups (50 subjects per group), we will study the effects of combining n-3 PUFA or placebo with oral hygiene or scaling and root planing on systemic inflammation (measured by CRP);periodontal inflammation and clinical outcomes (clinical measures and inflammatory mediators in gingival crevicular fluid);and bacterial colonization of plaque (changes in levels of P. gingivalis, T. denticola, and T. forsythensis). A three month period of study organization followed the notification of funding in September 2004. Therefore initial study recruitment did not begin until early 2005. Currently there have been four subjects enrolled into the study;104 subjects pre-screened and 30 qualified and ready for enrollment. No data analysis has been done.